Hospitality
by vangoghadmirer
Summary: Originally written in '01, has been redrafted some. Story about Jed and Abbey and company. It is actually a finished work with 20 some odd chapters, and each will be posted as I go through them and edit it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Sorkin and co. does; however original characters are mine. 

A/N: This was originally written in '01, and co-authored; unfortunately I've lost contact with the other author over the years and if she sees this and wants her name on it all she has to do is email me and I will gladly put it on. This is unbeta'd too, so any mistakes are all mine, but then again if this was for profit it would be professionally edited and I'd be making lots of money, but since I am not it's just as it is.

"Hospitality"

Chapter One

Written by: Vangoghadmirer

Jed had woke up that morning in a cold sweat; nothing had been like this before; he felt like his whole world was going to end. He glances at Abbey who was still peacefully sleeping and completely unaware of Jed being awake. Jed slowly gets up and out of the bed; he starts walking towards the bathroom. But he stops dead in his tracks, something truly wasn't right but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Jed, what's wrong?"

Jed looks over to the voice and snaps back to reality.

"I'm fine, I just feel like I'm missing something."

"So, what's on your agenda today?"

"Not much, just saving the world. What's on yours?"

"It's just my usual overseas trip I'll be gone for a few weeks," she smiles. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Of course I am. Now you better get up and get going."

"I am," she tosses off the sheets and gets up.

Abbey walks over to him and wraps her arms around him. "When you find what you're missing tell me." She kisses him before letting go and venturing into the bathroom.

"Hey, I'll stop by the office before I leave." She calls from the bathroom.

"Okay."

Jed leaves the bedroom.

He walks into the Oval Office where most of the senior staff are already waiting.

"Morning, Mr. President," Sam states.

"Good Morning, so what's on the agenda today?"

"Nothing much, sir," Leo speaks up.

"You've got a press briefing at 10:30," CJ announces.

"Okay, where's this trip my wife is going on?"

"Lebanon, sir," CJ answers.

"At what time?"

"Right before you're to do the press briefing."

The staff leaves and President Bartlet starts his daily grind of the usual stuff. Before long Abbey walks into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do.

AN: This was written originally back in 2001 and posted in Jed-Abbey Bartlet yahoogroup. And co-authored; if the second author is still around and sends me an email I'll put her name on it as well.

Rating: T to be safe.

"Hospitality"

By: Vangoghadmirer

Hospitality Part Two

Abbey walks into the Oval Office holding a luggage bag. "I'm leaving in ten minutes."

Jed gets up from behind the desk. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes. I hate being away for so long, but I guess that comes with the title." Abbey sets her bag down. "Don't forget to take you pills, I placed them all out for you in the bathroom. If you get sick, call me...please."

Jed puts his arms around her. "Don't you worry about me. I will be fine. Its only three weeks. It will go by fast. I want you to take it easy. Enjoy yourself." He kisses her forehead.

"Jed. This isn't a vacation. I have to go speak about women in politics for three weeks. Lebanon...they couldn't send me to Paris...or the Bahamas?"

Jed laughs. "Sorry babe."

Abbey looks up at Jed. "I better get going."

"Yeah. Listen. I'm gonna miss you." Jed kisses her again.

"I'll miss you too. I'll be home before you know it. I will call you everyday." Abbey hugs him. "Hey, did you find whatever it was that you were missing?"

"Nope. It might have been my glasses...I haven't seen them all day." Jed looks around on his desk.

"Okay. Well, I am off to Lebanon. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. I love you, Abbey."

Abbey kisses him. "I love you too."

Abbey picked up her bag and left.

The flight to Lebanon was long. Abbey hated the long plane rides. They always made her nervous. When they landed and Abbey got off the plane, she found a phone. She dialed her direct line to Jed.

"I landed a few minutes ago." Abbey spoke into the phone.

"How was the flight?" Jed asked.

"It was long. But I need to go. They are taking me to my hotel. Okay?"

"I miss you already." Jed said. "I love you Abbey."

"I know. I love you too."

Abbey hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do.

AN: This was written originally back in 2001 and posted in Jed-Abbey Bartlet yahoogroup. And co-authored; if the second author is still around and sends me an email I'll put her name on it as well.

Rating: T to be safe.

"Hospitality"

By: Vangoghadmirer

Hospitality Part Three

Jed hung up the phone and looked at Sam who just had that expression on his face as if he had the curiosity of a cat. "Abbey's plane landed safely."

"That's good to hear, sir." Sam glances at his watch."I'll be in my office if you need anything." Sam exits quickly.

Meanwhile in Lebanon...

Abbey's motorcade was on its way to the hotel. Before they had landed Abbey and her staff had decided to talk to the acting President of Lebanon about Child Labor and its wrongs. Although she did not think he would listen much. She had to define some of the issues with Lily, who was still in D.C.; whom she was talking on the phone with at the moment.

"No, I understand that." Abbey looks out the window of the car and notices two little kids in extremely grungy clothes. "Lily, I know that and I could care less. Lily, the President will support this if he knows what is best for him. I'm listening..." She listens while she reads her itinerary."True, but I'm going to do this. No." The car stops and Abbey wonders what the hell is going on the hotel's not this close. "Listen, Lily I'll call you back we've stopped and I don't really know why."

Abbey hangs up her cell phone and puts it in her coat pocket and looks at Albert, who's one of her aides.

"Ma'am, I have no clue why we've stopped."

"Neither do I."

Albert goes to the window just as a bunch of men start shooting. "Get down Mrs. Bartlet get down!" He literally throws himself on top of her. And they lay there on the floor of the car while a blood bath is obviously going on right outside.

A few minutes later the gunfire ceases and the back door to the car opens.Albert looks up but Abbey stays down with her eyes closed. She couldn't believe this was happening she never believed it would happen to her but it was happening. A man climbs into the car and pulls Albert out. Then he notices who Abbey is and literally drags her out of the car by her hair. Once she is outside the car she is quickly placed in an old beat up car from the 1970s along with Albert. Right outside the motorcade bodies and blood littered the road, all her trusted and highly trained agents were dead. How in the world did all this happen she thought to herself.

About an hour or so later the abductors finally reached their destination a run down little shack of a building.it actually looked like a large outhouse. She is pulled out of the car and lead to the rundown building and all she felt like doing is getting sick and wanted to hide by curling up into a ball away from the real world. Albert was taken to another small room to completely isolate the two of them to where this evil man could use it to his advantage. It was his leverage against the most powerful man of the known free world. The man entered the room where Abbey sat in a chair. He walks in with a lit cigar then he walks over to her blowing smoke into her face.

"Mrs. Bartlet."

Abbey doesn't say anything just stares at him.

"You're husband has wronged my comrades and you are going to help me release them."

"I will do no such thing." She stares at him.

"Yes you will." He slaps her.

Abbey closes her eyes as the blow hits her right side of face. The only thing that escapes her lips is in a whisper. "Jed."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do.

AN: This was written originally back in 2001 and posted in Jed-Abbey Bartlet yahoogroup. And co-authored; if the second author is still around and sends me an email I'll put her name on it as well.

Rating: T to be safe.

"Hospitality"

By: Vangoghadmirer

Hospitality Part Four

Abbey sat on the cold, damp cement. They had moved her to another small room due to her failure to cooperate. Her hands were tied tightly together behind her back. A large metal door swung open. Six men walked in. Five of them were heavily armed and stood by the door, while the sixth walked over to Abbey. It was the same man who talked to her before. He knelt beside her. "Have you decided to cooperate yet?" He asks her.

Abbey doesn't answer. The man gently touches her cheek and leans closer to her. "This doesn't have to be that hard. All you need to do is get you're husband to cooperate. As soon as that happens, and my friends are let go, you will be set free."

Abbey looked him in the eyes. "Don't do this."

The man moves closer. "What was that?" He asks.

Abbey speaks a little louder this time. "I said don't do this."

The man stands up and looks down at her. "And why not?"

Abbey looks up finding his eyes with hers. "Because when my husband finds out, he will kill you with his own hands."

He begins to laugh louder and louder. He kneels by her again. "I guess you still have no idea how things work around here do you?"

Abbey's face jolts as his hand whips across her face. She could feel it grow warm from the hit.

_Back in D.C._

The Oval Office door opens and Mrs. Landingham enters. "Excuse me Mr. President."

Jed looks up from a pile of papers on his desk. "Yes Mrs. Landingham?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, but there is a call for you registering from Mrs. Bartlet's cell phone. Would you like to take it in here?"

Jed looks at her with a smile on his face. "Sure." He picks up the phone after Mrs. Landingham transfers the call to his office.

"Abbey, you should be way to busy to talk to me right now."

A male voice comes over the line. "We are holding you're wife."

Jed's smile quickly vanishes. "What did you just say?"

"We have you're wife. If you ever want to see her again you will wait for our next phone call." The line goes dead.

"Leo!" Jed yells.

Leo quickly walks into the Oval Office with a confused look on his face. "Yes sir?"

Jed looks at him. "Situation Room now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do.

AN: This was written originally back in 2001 and posted in Jed-Abbey Bartlet yahoogroup. And co-authored; if the second author is still around and sends me an email I'll put her name on it as well.

Rating: T to be safe.

"Hospitality"

By: Vangoghadmirer

Hospitality Part Five

Leo follows Jed as he walks out of the Oval Office..

"What's going on, Sir?"

"They've got my wife, dammit!"

"What!" Leo turns and faces his friend and President. "What do you mean they have her."

"I mean she's been taken hostage by some asshole."

Jed quickly walks towards the Situation Room.with his heart beating fast he had to get her back no matter the costs. Leo walks into the Situation Room first and in a matter of seconds Jed walks in and the whole room in a daze stands. "At ease. I need the numbers on everything happening in Lebanon right now."

"Why? Lebanon sir?" One of the aides asks.

"Just get them," Leo snaps.

Right then the national security advisor walks in. "Is what I hear is going on is it true?" Nancy McNally states as she walked in.

"Yes, it is they have my wife."

The whole room whips around..and all eyes are on Jed.and then the room erupts in a sudden movement. Jed turns to Leo. "One moment I was talking to her on the phone she got there safely and then the next it is the darn what ever you want to call them telling me that they have her and if I ever want to see her again I have to do what they want.when they call next."

"We'll get her back, Sir. Even if we have to blow them to pieces."

"If I was there none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have let it."

Meanwhile back in the desolate barrens of where the men have Abbey hostage. The leader of the group walks up to Abbey. "Have you decided to cooperate, yet?"

"I wouldn't help your cause no matter what."

"Oh, yes you will." He grabs her by her hair and drags her to a table slamming her into a chair.

Just then another man walks into the room and spouts off in their native tongue.

"Yes, it is time to call him," the leader states.

He picks up Abbey's cell phone and hits redial.

Back in the Situation Room the phone rings and the whole room stops what they are doing. It is like a ghost town in there. Jed looks at the National Security Advisor and Leo before picking up the phone. "President Bartlet here."

"Ah...Mr. President."

"What do you want?"

"It has come to my knowledge that one of my group's leaders has recently been imprisoned and I want him released."

"I can't do that."

"Oh, yes you can if you want to see you're wife again you will."

"Let me talk to her so I know she's okay."

The man hesitates, but after much contemplation he hands the phone to Abbey.

"Jed."

The whole Situation Room sits in their chairs and patiently listens with all their hearts racing.

"Abbey."

"I'm sorry Jed," her voice cracks.

"Is he listening?"

"No."

"Okay. I'm going to ask you some things in code."

"I'm scared, Jed."

"It will be okay. How many people have you hostage if it's less than 5 say how's the girls. If it is more than 5 say is zoey doing well, those should work."

"Is Zoey doing well?"

"Thank you, you're doing well. Now as to the direction they took you from where you're motorcade was stopped."

"Okay."

"Nevada for north, Sunshine for south, Wyoming for west, and Evening for east."

"Sunshine."

"Abbey I love you. I'm going to get you out of this I promise."

"I know Jed, but please hurry. whatever you do please don't do what they want..."

The man gets up from his chair and literally slaps Abby across the face, but she doesn't drop the phone. Abbey cries because of the pain."Jed." The man grabs the phone.

"Mr. President, know this I am serious and I want this man released in twenty-four hours. Do you understand?"

Jed hesitates but he doesn't want to lose his wife."Yes I understand." The line goes dead. Jed looks at Leo. "That son-of-a-bitch! I want his head brought to me on a fucking platter!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do.

AN: This was written originally back in 2001 and posted in Jed-Abbey Bartlet yahoogroup. And co-authored; if the second author is still around and sends me an email I'll put her name on it as well. This would have been up sooner but I was having computer issues...power cord didn't want to be recognized with the computer...so will probably have to buy a new cord soon. : (

Rating: T to be safe.

"Hospitality"

By: Vangoghadmirer

Hospitality Part Six

The Situation room was quickly moving. People spirting off ideas as to how to get Abbey back. "I don't give a damn what we have to do, or how we do it. I want my wife back!" The President looked at Leo. "I need to meet with the Senior Staff now." Leo got up from the table and nodded. He left, and rounded everyone up in the Oval Office.

Before the President left the situation room he stood and looked at everyone. "This is my wife,the mother of my children, my best friend, and the First Lady of the United States. Do what you have to do...but bring her back to me." He looked around the room. "I want to be informed every ten minutes..and if he calls, I want to be here." The President nodded and left the room.

Once in the Oval Office everyone stood. Leo gave eyeryone an idea of the situation that was unfolding. CJ spoke first. "Sir...what can we do?"

Jed looked at all of them. "They have my wife...those animal's have my wife!" Jed picked up a glass that threw it across the room. He sat behind his desk and rubbed his eyes. "I need Sam and Toby to write something for me...I want to speak tonight..."

"We will arrange that sir. Anyhing else?" CJ said.

"Yeah..I dont want this mentioned to anyone in the press unless it is coming from my mouth. Does everyone understand this?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison. They were all dismissed leaving Leo and the President in the Oval Office. "Sir...What do you want me to do?" Leo asked his friend who was shattered into a million pieces.

"I need someone to talk to Zoey...I can't do it now. I have to go back to the situation room."

"I will tell her myself, Sir."

Jed nodded and left the room.

As he walked into the Situation Room everyone stood. "At ease...What's going on?"

"Well Sir," a man spoke. "We think we have the name of the prisoner they want released. It's Lawrence Valencia. He is in the Texas State penitentiary for three counts of murder in the first degree."

"Who were the people he killed?"

"They were women...that's all the information we have at this time."

Jed nodded. "I am doing a press conference tonight. I want to be able to give the people good news."

"We will have some for you sir." The man said. Jed nodded and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do.

AN: This was written originally back in 2001 and posted in Jed-Abbey Bartlet yahoogroup. And co-authored; if the second author is still around and sends me an email I'll put her name on it as well.

Rating: T to be safe.

"Hospitality"

By: Vangoghadmirer

Hospitality Part Seven

Jed went back up to the residence to find something; to be more precise he went back up to the residence to just sit there and take in everything that reminded him of his wife. He had to get her back.

Leo had told Zoey the news. Right after she learned what had happened she ran out of his office and hurried up to the residence. She burst into her parents' bedroom to find her father clutching a picture of Abbey. "Tell me it's not true!"

Jed looks up at his daughter with tears in his eyes. "Zoey, I wish it wasn't true. I wish I would wake up and it would be a dream."

"Who are they? What do they want?"

"I'm not sure who they are exactly. They want a certain prisoner released and claim if we release him they will let her go free." He looked at his youngest daughter not really believing they would keep to their words.

"You think if you let the prisoner go free they won't fulfill the end of their bargain."

"Yeah," he looks at her, "and that's what scare's me most."

"Then don't let the man go free . . . find another solution."

Before Jed could say anymore there was a knock on the door.

Leo walks in. "Sorry sir. How you holding up kiddo?" He notices Zoey in the room.

"Leo you know that's a stupid question."

"Anything new?" Jed asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Jed gets up and slightly smiles to Zoey reassuring her that everything would be okay. "Are you staying here?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be here. I might have Charlie come up and stay with me though."

"That might be a good idea." Jed leaves the room with Leo. "So what's going on?"

"We've got an idea for a rescue plan."

"That's good. I want to get her back soon and before they really hurt her. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to her."

"It's not your fault this happened. It was a freak occurrence and just did."

"No, it is my fault my position caused it."

They walk into the Situation Room. "Mr. President." One of the Joint Chief's states.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do.

AN: This was written originally back in 2001 and posted in Jed-Abbey Bartlet yahoogroup. And co-authored; if the second author is still around and sends me an email I'll put her name on it as well.

Rating: T to be safe.

"Hospitality"

By: Vangoghadmirer

Hospitality Part Eight

The man stood. "Sir, you know there is no way possible that we can release Valencia from prison." 

The President sat down and looked at him. "Yes I know this!" He yelled wanting to know the game plan. "How are we gonna get her back?"

"Excuse me sir." The man continued. "We want to send in the military. We would fly them in on commercial planes so they will go undetected by the kidnappers if this goes as planned. We have a good idea as to where they are keeping Mrs. Bartlet. There is a cargo base about an hour from where her plane landed. We have received a signal from a remaining Secret Service agent that was with her."

The President lights a cigarette. "How long will it take to put this into action?" 

"About twenty minutes sir." Another man states.

"And when the military arrive, what happens?" Leo asked from his seat next to the President. 

"We blow them to pieces in a matter of speaking." Another man states trying to make it not sound like he was looking forward to the whole plan. 

Jed looks up a little shocked by what he just heard. "How do we know that my wife won't be harmed?"

"Sir, there are no guarantees. However, if all goes as planned we will have her out of there before their forces even have a chance to strike back. We are confident that she will make it out just fine."

Jed inhales from his cigarette and then snubs it out. "Okay." He stands. "When all of this happens, I want to be there."

Leo looks at him. "Sir, the risks are too high. There is no way..."

Jed cuts him off. "Like hell! That's my wife in there. When she comes out I want to be the first person she sees."

Meanwhile...in Lebanon.

A man walks over to Abbey. It was the same person who had talked to her before. His name was Horatio Cattan.

"Are you thirsty Mrs. Bartlet?"

Abbey doesn't answer. 

"Are you hungry Mrs. Bartlet?" She still does not answer.

He took his fist and knocked her off her chair. Abbey hit the cement with force. She felt her lip and looked at her hand. There was blood on the tips of her fingers. She tried so hard to fight back the tears, but she couldn't do it anymore. They were not tears of pain. They were tears of fear. She had lost all hope that she once clung to. There was nothing left.

"This silent game that you are playing will get you nowhere!" Horatio yelled.

He picked her up by her hair and threw her against the wall. She hit it hard and fell to the ground sobbing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do.

AN: This was written originally back in 2001.

Rating: T to be safe.

"Hospitality" Part 9

By: Vangoghadmirer

Jed looks at the General, "Whatever plans we have formulated now I want them."

"Yes, Sir," the General hands him a sealed folder.

"And I could care less I am going with the mission" he glances at the folder, "I'm going to the residence to review these, Leo I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Sir," Leo acknowledges.

Jed stands up, walks out of door, and turns to Leo.

"Have you seen any of these," he asks.

"Yes, Sir and they have their good points."

"Yeah," he pauses. "I want to be there when we rescue her."

"I know."

"Yeah." He walks down the hall.

"But it's not possible."

"I don't care if it's not possible I'm going I need to be there for her when it comes to my wife I don't care about this office. This is between Jed Bartlet a husband not Jed Bartlet the President. I just want to be there when we get her back!"

"Yes, Sir."

Leo walks back into the Situation Room and Jed walks up to the Residence. Once in the Residence Jed went straight to his bedroom, the room he shared with the woman he loved dearly, the woman that was being hurt, and was suffering pain. He was helpless. There wasn't anything he could do. He sat on the edge of the bed on the side he normally slept. He looked over at the picture that sat on the nearby nightstand; it was a picture of him and Abbey taken back when they were dating ... so many years ago. They were dancing on a moonlit outdoor dance floor at a friend's wedding. They both had the look that said they were head over heels in love with each other. Jed grabbed the picture and held it. He took his finger and rubbed her face before placing it back on the nightstand.

He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a brief moment before picking up the pillow she slept on most nights. He could still smell her favorite perfume that slightly lingered in the pillow along with her scent. He tightly wrapped the pillow in his arms as an unsuspecting tear fell from his eye. "By God, Abbey, if anything happens to you I will never forgive myself."

************************************************** **************************************************   
Meanwhile back in Lebanon.

Horatio went to Abbey. "What is the phone number to the Residence?"  
Abbey didn't answer. She shook her head. "Why are you asking when you already know I won't tell you?"

He grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall. "What is the God dammed number?" He yelled inches from her face.

"Fine...I will tell you." Tears were forming in her eyes again as she told the number.

The phone rang next to the bed in the President's bedroom. Jed picked it up hoping it was someone telling him to wake up and that everything was just a horrible nightmare. In reality, though, he knew this was far too real to be a bad dream.

"Is it done?" Horatio asked him. The Jed's eyes widened when he realized who it was. "No…no...these things take time...we will have it done in the next few hours..." He was scrambling. One wrong move and he could lose his wife forever.

Horatio looked at Abbey as she laid on the ground. "That's too bad Mr. President..." Abbey looked up at him. Her hands began to shake. "You know, your wife has beautiful eyes." Abbey started to scoot back as Horatio came closer.

Jed had an idea of what was about to happen. "If you touch her...You son of a bitch! I'll rip your heart out!" Jed grew frantic. Horatio made it to Abbey. There was nowhere else for her to go. He grabbed one of her arms and forcibly dragged her to the middle of the room. "Please!" she begged. Jed heard her screams over the phone. "I'm begging you!" Abbey screamed.

Horatio set the phone down next to her. She tried to reach for it but he had pinned her arms over her head. "Don't do this! Please." Abbey became hysterical.

He looked into her eyes. "Enjoy this. I may be the only real man you are ever with."

Abbey scrambled to get out from under him, but he was too big. There was nowhere to run. He ripped her shirt off. "Please! Don't do this." Abbey pleaded.

Jed could hear everything. He wanted so bad to save her. He couldn't. It was too late. He was violating her. Jed couldn't save her.

Abbey felt his hands on her body. She laid helpless on the cold cement with tears running down her cheeks. She felt his lips on her neck and shoulders. She felt him bearing down on her. She couldn't escape. She didn't know what was worse. The fact that this was happening to her or the fact that her husband could hear every bit of it and there was nothing he could do. When he finally got off of her she remained on the ground. He picked up the phone.

"It really was too bad that you couldn't have released him a little faster. Then again, I should look on the bright side of what I just had."

Jed paced the bedroom. "I will kill you. Before this is over, I will kill you."

Horatio looked down at Abbey. "Would you like to talk to your wife, Mr. President? She's a beautiful woman such a great body." He hands the phone to Abbey.

She holds the phone up to her ear, but is unable to say anything. She begins to sob. "Abbey...Abbey...I am so sorry." Jed continues. "I'm so sorry. Listen. We are going to be there soon. I will be there soon...Abbey...I love you." Jed hangs up the phone.

Jed rushes out of the residence and is in the Situation Room in no time flat. He throws the folder he had taken to the Residence with him on the table.

"Is it all set? Can we go?"

A man stands. "Sir, we are ready, but you can't go...I know how much you want to. The risks are too high. I'm sorry sir."

Jed throws a glass across the room. "Bull shit! I am going. If you have any idea of what I am going through..." He takes a breath. "I have to be there. I just have to. I've gotta be there. I know that the risks are high, believe me...I don't care. I am going."

Jed leaves the Situation Room in a fury with Leo close behind him. He eventually goes outside on the balcony where it is raining. He swings out a punch at an imaginary target.

"Leo, I am going."

"Sir."

"I have to go now I have to," he sits down on a bench with his face in his hands. "I was willing to stay behind on a plane above Lebanon but now I want to be on the ground."

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"Up at the residence when I was going to review the rescue plans he called me there."

"What did he say?"

"It's not what he said. It's what he did."

"Jed."

"He raped her. I heard everything. Everything! I want to be there. I want to strangle him with my own hands."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do but I give no guarantees. And as much as you want to you can't personally strangle the son of a bitch."

"Fine." Jed sighed.

Jed and Leo walk back to the Situation room and as Jed walks in everyone stands up. And Leo gets everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do.

AN: This was written originally back in 2001.

Rating: This chapter is rated M to be safe.

"Hospitality" 10/?

By: Vangoghadmirer

Leo outlays the game plan. The military advisors were adamant that the whole plan is not safe for the President to be in the country while the plan unfolds. Jed tries to listen to the arguments of everyone involved in the discussions but his mind keeps thinking back to the phone call where the madman had his way with his wife making him listen to the whole thing. He barely registers what one of the Generals was saying when he interrupts their discussion.

"Fine, since I'm not going then I want to be there when the plane takes off."

Leo looks at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he states although he wasn't really sure what he would do once at the airfield.

************************************************** **************************************************   
Meanwhile in Lebanon . . .

Horatio walks over to Abby and brushes his finger on her lower cheek.

"Your husband truly does not deserve you," he moves closer to her and forces a kiss on her, "If he loved you he would have already released my comrade."

Abby not wanting to hear him tried desperately to ignore him. She knew Jed loved her or more importantly still loves her. She uses what little strength she had left and slaps him, leaving a nice red mark on the side of his face.

Anger consuming him, he grabs her by the throat and pushes her to the wall, basically slamming her rather hard against it. "You should not have done that, you really should not have."

He looks her dead in the eyes and could see her fear, but at that moment he did not care that she was afraid of what he would do next. He grabs at her blouse ripping it, but he catches her necklace ripping it from her neck and discarding it to the floor.

He looks at her again, "When I'm done with you, you'll know the real meaning of being with a man." Abby stares past him, verbally fighting back. "I think not."

Horatio cannot contain his anger towards her when he slaps her across the face. "Will you get this over with," Abby pleads, although she really wished this animal as he was would just leave her alone.

However, he had other plans when he assaulted her body with his "dirty" lips. She could feel his dry hands graze her legs pushing up her skirt. Then in a sudden fierce movement he forcibly pushes himself into her.

Abby went into a daze thinking of Jed and the days before she left for this trip. She remembered Jed had a feeling something was out of the ordinary right before she left for the trip; he had a gut feeling something was not right. She really wished he would have been more insistent on convincing her to stay and not go on the trip.

Abby was brought back to reality when Horatio bit her collarbone drawing blood and the most she could do is clutch her fists to fight the pain. Within a minute he was done using her. The moment he backed off of her she fell to the ground weeping.

He looked at her feeling no remorse, "You're mine now." He walked out of the room with a devilish grin on his face.

************************************************** ************************************************** 

Jed sat in the presidential limousine watching the highly trained task force board the plane. After a moment of thinking he gets out of the car and walks to the stairs leading up to the plane. He's dead set on getting on the plane. Almost like an invisible shadow Leo is right behind him.

Jed turns to face his Chief of Staff and more importantly his oldest most trusted friend. "You know what I'm going to do right?"

"Yes, sir and go ahead."

"I was going to go whether you said yes or no."

"I know and just get her back, because no offense Sir, quite frankly you're annoying me."

Jed smiles and climbs the flight of stairs to the plane. Once on board the .plane the crew closes the hatch.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters that were the creation of Sorkin, but any originals I do.

AN: This was written originally back in 2001, it has since been revised/edited.

Rating: T

"Hospitality" 11/?

By: Vangoghadmirer

The plane landed and the Special Forces were finalizing their plans for what they were dubbing silently "Operation Rescue Hot Pants." Not that they would actually admit that code name to the President. Once they were set on the plan of attack they headed by a convoy towards the shack where their Intel indicated as where Abbey was being held. They set up a temporary staging ground just far enough from the shack to not be noticed by hostiles that were inside the shack. Jed waited impatiently in a car with the Commander of the Special Forces. He looked at a Commander. "Are we sure this is the place?" The Commander nodded. "Yes, sir our CIA intelligence confirmed it about five minutes ago."

The soldiers of the Special Forces team got out of the cars with their weapons drawn.

Inside the shack Horatio and his comrades seemed as though they were preparing for war. He went to Abbey and grabbed her hair. "Look at me!" He screamed. Abbey looked him in the eyes and tried hard to not show any emotion. "Stand up!" he screamed.

Abbey slowly stood up from the chair she had been sitting on. Horatio took the gun he was holding and held it to her head. Abbey closed her eyes, fearing that this was the end. He grabbed her arms and moved her in front of him.

Nearby outside the Special Forces, mostly Navy Seals were ready. They were set for anything Horatio and his band of madmen threw at them. They decided their best option was to try to get Horatio to surrender willingly without a shootout since their very existence there could be classified as an act of war. Something everyone wanted to avoid. The Commander of the Special Forces team got on a loud speaker and shouted for them to surrender and let Abbey go without any more harm. But after a minute no one in the shack came out.

The President stepped out from his vehicle. They had armed him with a bullet proof vest, to prepare for a worst case scenario. Although they had told him to stay in the car since it was the safest place for him. He wasn't about to listen. He was dead set on getting Abbey to safety and was prepared to pay whatever cost to get that accomplished. He looked around at all of the people there, all the people that called him Commander in Chief. He knew they were doing their job in helping to get his wife back. Yet, all he was supposed to do is wait . . . wait for her to come out. Waiting was something he was not very good at doing.

Suddenly a door swung open from the shack. However, no one came out though the door's opening. Once again the Special Forces Commander got on the loud speaker and asked for them to surrender. They could not charge the building because they had no idea where Abbey was in the shack. They knew charging the building they may be putting her in more danger than she was currently in as a hostage.

Horatio moved Abbey closer to the door. She wanted to run. She wanted to go to the men outside and be taken home, back to safety, comfort, and Jed. He held the gun to her head and wrapped his other arm around her throat so that she could not escape his grip. He slowly moved her out of the building.

Once outside the guns were aimed at him. Jed could see Abbey, but he was not sure that she could see him. No one wanted to pull the trigger. They were all sure that they could hit Horatio, but the chance of also hitting Abbey was too great to risk the odds.

"Come any closer, and she's dead!" Horatio screamed.

Abby had her arms at her side. She tried not to move. Horatio cocked his gun, and prepared to pull the trigger. He knew that he was already going to die, and he didn't want the President to have the pleasure of seeing his wife alive again. Abbey sucked in a breath in panic when she heard him pull back the gun.

"Will someone take the shot and take him down before he kills her!" Jed yelled. He didn't understand why they hadn't already taken the shot; in his mind he knew they had him. Right there any moment if they weren't quick he was going to watch that madman kill her.

Jed grabbed a handgun from one of the soldiers.

"Sir!" the man that had his gun stolen yelled. Jed didn't make an attempt to give it back. He walked through the line of Special Forces soldiers that were in a standoff with Horatio and held the gun up taking aim at Horatio. He wasn't even close to him to have a real shot at hitting him considering Jed had no real training in firearms. He didn't even hunt.

Jed cocked the gun back. He said a silent prayer to God hoping desperately that he would be heard. He knew that if he didn't do this, he was going to lose Abbey. And that was something he was not willing to let happen. He held his arm steady, trying to get a good aim.

Abbey became frantic. She saw Jed, holding the gun. "I love you" Abbey mouthed to him. She had every ounce of faith in her husband, and he was her only hope.

One shot was fired. It came from the gun the President was holding. A few seconds later, Horatio fell to the ground pulling Abbey down with him. Jed dropped the gun and was visibly shaking. "My God, what have I done?"


End file.
